Impossibility
by LinaRiceball
Summary: The last of the trilogy. Emi s been sick, leaving Rin to her loneliness. Luckily, Hisao finds her and lets her know that he s there for her. After spending so much time with her, Hisao finally realizes his true feelings for Rin and makes sure to tell her in person, in a very special way... probably only one that Rin can understand.


Hello again. This is the last of my Rin/Hisao fan scenes trilogy. I don`t think I can really add to this, unless you think I can and give me a really good idea. XD

insert everything I said in the last two here

Anyhoo, please enjoy the finale of Impossibility!

_Hisao learns about Rin`s problem and Rin learns about Hisao`s feelings._

"Impossibility"

**I was feeling a little sluggish today. After yesterday`s activities with Rin, I don`t think I`ll be ready for another outing in a while.**

**I visited Rin`s room anyway, to keep her company. She really has been seeming pretty lonely lately. As her friend, I felt I should at least find out what`s going on.**

**When I got to her room, the door was partially opened, an unusually depressed-looking Rin splayed out on her un-made bed, her auburn hair looking messier than usual.**

**I took the liberty of opening the door and letting myself in. I wasn`t sure what she was trying to achieve with the partially-opened door. Knowing Rin, it was either an observational self-project she was working on or she was just too tired to close the door fully before falling on top of her bed.**

"Rin?"

**She shifted around on the bed before fixating her head in my direction.**

"Oh, it`s you, Hisao."

**I was no judge when it came to personal infliction on words, but her usual deadpan tone sounded more… broken than normal. I think she had been crying.**

"Hey… are you okay?"

**She shrugged the best shrug she could do without any arms in that particular position. It almost looked like she was trying.**

"I`m fine. I guess I`ve just been feeling like there`s no one here to keep me company lately. Except for the clouds. And butterflies. I like butterflies. Although I don`t get to see them very often."

**Now that she was looking at me, her eyes looked pretty wet. They were even showing a bit of pink. Only the faintest tint, of course, but they were pink. My guess was right. She ****_was_**** crying.**

"So… you`ve been lonely?"

"No, not really. I just wasn`t quite feeling not alone."

"I haven`t seen you with Emi much lately. Did something happen?"

**Rin looked away from me for a moment, then back.**

"Well, she came down with a cold, so she kept telling me to stay away from her. So now I`m here."

"Rin, you haven`t been seeing Emi at all?"

**She looked at me quizzically, as if I had just said something completely out of the blue. Fancy that.**

"… Hisao, this isn`t about you. But I suppose it can be if you want, although I wouldn`t like that very much. Or maybe I would. But right now, it`s not, and I don`t have to say anything to you."

**I took her bemusing words into consideration, trying to place my response as orderly as possible.**

"Rin, you…"

**Rin looked at me expectantly.**

"… You don`t have to say that in front of me. I`m your friend, and I`m here for you, ok?"

"… Ok."

**Rin struggled to get up for a minute and pushed herself towards me.**

"Hisao?"

"Yes?"

"… Stay with me for a while."

**I bent down and pulled her into a warm hug.**

"I`ll stay with you for as long as you need me to."

**She brushed up against me, indicating a hug back in terms of her lack of arms.**

"Thanks, Hisao. You`re a good friend."

**I smiled to myself.**

"I can`t say I don`t try."

"Hisao…"

"Hm?"

"… You just said it."

**There was a long pause, and finally, I started to laugh. Rin remained silent, as expected of her. She was never really one to get jokes so much as not realize how funny she sounds at times.**

**I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.**

"… I love you, Rin."

**She looked up at me, her deep, green eyes staring into mine like wells, emotion lurking somewhere below the surface. She blinked.**

"Well, no one`s ever done _that_ to me before."

**I pulled her in again and stroked her hair.**

"Well, I did it just now, didn`t I?"

"… Yes, you did."

**She reached up to me and kissed me back.**

"And now I`ve done it to you."

"Yeah."

"Hisao?"

"Yes?"

"Let`s stay here like this."

"Forever?"

**She looked back up at me.**

"There is no such thing as forever, Hisao."

"Sure there is."

"How?"

"Rin, nothing`s impossible."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. We`re here, aren`t we?"

"… Yeah. I guess we are."

**I looked out the window, where the sun was still beaming brightly.**

"Still think the sun tastes like skittles, Rin?"

"Maybe. Although there is only one way to find out. What do you think?"

**I looked at her and grinned.**

"I think that if we were to go up there and find out for ourselves, we`d both be burned alive before we got a taste."

**She closed her eyes thoughtfully and leaned into my chest.**

"Yeah, you`re probably right."


End file.
